The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device using the semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-316879 discloses a configuration of a timing adjustment circuit that uses one phase locked loop (PLL) circuit and adjusts data input timing and data output timing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-128313 discloses a configuration of a car navigation system.